Cowstiel In Your Ice Cream
by Intentions
Summary: Wanna know what's in your dairy products?


"What the hell, Cas!" Dean yelled, alarmed.

"I can explain, Dean, I promise." The angel said, blushing and looking sheepishly at the eldest Winchester. Deanie-weanie shook his head and covered his face with a sigh. He sat down in a nearby chair and looked expectantly at the half naked angel.

"Cas, not everything the pizza man does is appropriate to do… well especially with me."

"I just thought," Castiel shuffled his bare feet against the floor, "we could, how do you humans call it? Bond."

"And you had to take your friggin pants off right as I walked out of the shower to do it?" The angel walked slightly closer to Dean and smiled nervously. Suddenly, they both looked up and there was a lot of mistletoe. Dean looked expectantly at Castiel who proceeded to, without breaking eye contact, reach up and tear away a large piece and pop it into his mouth—chewing it like a cow.

"Moo," Dean whispered.

"You want my milk?" The angel snapped his hooves and an udder appeared where Castiel's dong should be.

"Now that's something I'd like to suck on." The cow-angel grabbed Dean's head and started pushing it down towards his pink, swinging udder. Suddenly, the door burst open and there was standing Sammy-wammy.

"Dean, what are you doing? We don't have time for your blah blah blah blah. Blah Blah. Blah!" Dean looked over, bored, and shoved a crap-load of food into his mouthy-wouthy. Sam pouted like a puppy and decided to exact his revenge; he reached over and kissed Cowstiel. Dean looked at the scene, jealous, then realized he was very very very very very very thirsty. ;) He sunk to his knees and sucked Cowstiel's udder with the enthusiasm of a newborn.

"What a thirsty boy you are," Cow said with a warm smile, stroking Dean's soft hair. Dean slurped hungrily in response, milk and spit dribbling down his chin onto his jeans and the floor.

"Hey, I want some toooo," Sam cried, immediately getting on his knees, shoving Dean onto the floor, and engulfing Castiel's whole mother fucking udder. Cow moo'd in pleasure while Dean sulked and licked the milk dribble off of his chin, then turning his attention to the mess running down Sam's. He pursed his lips and brushed the mess off of Sam's chin then proceeded to stroke his hair. Sam stopped sucking on the udder and looked at Dean, a twinkle in his eyes.

"D-Dean?" He whispered. Dean reached down and palmed Sam through his jeans whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Sweet nothings." Sam closed his eyes, his mouth open slightly, and a gasp escaped.

"A-ah, Dean… Please." Dean squeezed his hand slightly.

"I can help too, idjits." Sam, Dean, and Cowstiel (who was milking himself) looked up in shock. "I'm thirsty." Bobby took a quick sip of water then left the room.

"I was kinda hoping old pop-pop would help…MOOOOOO!" Cowstiel squirted milk all over the Winchester's faces when Dean and Sam yanked his udder pleasurably. The brothers looked at each other with longing. Dean pushed Sam over violently and straddled him, licking his face until there was no more sticky Cas juice to be seen.

"Um, guys…" Cowstiel timidly murmured. "My… My udder." Sam and Dean looked over at Cas to see his throbbing udder growing and growing and gorwing…

"Don't worry Cassie-poo. We'll help." Dean and Sam tackled Cass to the floor and started licking his stomach and udder like a cherry lollipop. Intense moans escaped his mouth as he squirmed.

"Ohhh!" Cas moaned. "Milk me! Milk me, you ass-butts!"

"Oh yeah! You like that? You taste so good you fucking cow. I wanna drink you all up." Sam moans against Cass' stomach and Dean burps oddly after swallowing.

"Moo. Moo. Moo! Moo! MOOOOOOO!" A gush of milk blasted out of Cowstiel's gushing, swollen udder. Bobby put his empty water cup near enough to catch the glistening liquid. He took a drink, then realized how delicious it tasted.

"Holy freaking idjits!" he shouted. He sold it to a dairy company and ever since then, they milked angels to get the creamy, delicious milk you drink today. Think about it. When you eat your yummy yummy ice cream, you're eating angel cum. Angel. Cum. Possibly Cowstiel's. So go home, kids, and drink some milk. It's good for you.


End file.
